


You're on my heart, baby

by curlyy_hair_dont_care



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, RSCandyHearts, Tattoos, goodboylupin's RS Candy Hearts Challenge, just a smidge of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care
Summary: Remus thought Sirius was going to break up with him. However, that couldn't be farther from the truth.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: The Candy Hearts Challenge





	You're on my heart, baby

**Author's Note:**

> For the RS Candy Hearts Challenge hosted by [goodboylupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebetterwords/pseuds/goodboylupin)  
> Prompt: Heart baby
> 
> A huge thank you to the lovely [True_Wilson20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_Wilson20/pseuds/True_Wilson20) for their beta help and sweet comments! You are a star!

“I don't know Lils, he's been acting pretty secretive lately. Last night he didn't come to bed until after I was asleep and this morning when I tried to hug him he winced and moved away! Winced!” 

Remus was distraught. 

“Maybe he’s gonna break up with me,” Remus sighed dejectedly. 

Lily scoffed. “The man is head over heels in love with you Re, he is not going to break up with you! Just talk to him!” Lily used her no-nonsense-school-teacher voice and it worked on Remus just as it did on her students.

* * *

Remus decided to organise a cosy night just for the two of them. He bought take-away from their favorite Thai place and some of Sirius’ favourite wine. He lit a few scented candles and put on some romantic music.

When Sirius got home that evening he found Remus in the kitchen, dressed in an incredibly comfy looking jumper that rode up a little displaying a sliver of soft skin as he tried to reach for the wine glasses on the top shelf of the cabinet. The sight made Sirius’ heart clench. He walked up behind him, snaked an arm around his boyfriend’s waist and reached for the glasses. Remus let out a startled gasp and turned to Sirius, his face immediately lighting up and hands going around the taller man’s neck.

“Hi,” Remus purred.

He pressed his body against Sirius’ placing a soft kiss on his lips and there it was again… Sirius flinched.

Remus couldn’t contain his hurt. “What the hell, Padfoot?”

“What?” Sirius bit his lip.

“You flinched! Do you bloody hate me so much that you can’t even stand my touch anymore?”

“What? No!” he shouted back.

Sirius’ heart broke at the crushed look on his boyfriend's face. He tried to grab his arm but Remus pushed him away. Sirius let out a hiss of pain and suddenly the look of hurt and betrayal on Moony’s face morphed into panic and concern.

“W-what’s wrong? Are you hurt, Sirius?” Remus’ voice wobbled.

Sirius took a deep breath. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this,” he mumbled.

“Wh-you’re scaring me Pads, what is it?”

Sirius led Remus to the sofa and once they were seated, began to unbutton his shirt. There, just over his heart was a freshly made tattoo. The word _'_ __Remus'_ _in Sirius’ beautiful cursive was etched permanently over his lover’s chest adorned with the symbol of infinity.

Remus let out a soft gasp, “Oh my god!”

“It’s still a bit sore… Do you like it?” Sirius asked nervously.

“I-” Remus was speechless. He couldn’t take his eyes off the tattoo and his heart was beating wildly, full of unbridled love for this crazy, gorgeous, doting man in front of him. Remus raised his hand to touch the tattoo, but it looked raw so he gently caressed Sirius’ face instead and smiled. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

Sirius’ laughter was soft and relieved. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“Oh, you surprised me alright!” Remus laughed wetly, “I thought you were going to break up with me.”

Sirius looked aghast. 

“I know, I know… but you were ignoring me and I didn’t know what to think. I thought maybe you’d had enough of me,” Remus said, his eyes downcast.

Sirius grabbed Moony’s hands and tilted his chin upward. “I’m so sorry, baby. That was not even on my mind! In fact,” he said with a sudden mischievous look, “Most days I have nothing but you on my mind.”

Remus burst out laughing as Sirius started smacking loud obnoxious kisses on his face. 

“You're always on my mind,” _kiss_ , “In my heart,” _kiss_ , “Hell, you're _on_ my heart, baby,” _kiss_. “Face it you’re stuck with me.”

Remus couldn’t help the goofy, content smile on his face. He wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I took my time with this, but finally made it!  
> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!
> 
> Come say hello on Tumblr, I'm [curlyy-hair-dont-care](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/curlyy-hair-dont-care)


End file.
